Primordial Werewolf
'''Primordial Werewolves are the first existing, strongest and most powerful werewolves in existence. ' History The Primordial werewolves are the first werewolves, as such are the most feared and most powerful of all in existence. They first came into existence in the beginning of 5,000 BC. Their are seven of them in total. They existed along with the Primordial Vampires and the Original Witch. How they were created is currently unknown. Their leader/alpha is a man named Starrk who had a treaty with the primordial vampires. When his sister was killed mysteriously he blamed the vampires. In anger the Primordial werewolves waged war with the primordial vampires, this war would evolve into an intense rivalry that would last for centuries. Sometime in the past the Original Witch Gaia used their blood to give them weaknesses but it was never proven if it could kill them. Personality The Primordial Werewolves are known to be aggressive, extremely powerful, very strong, and very intelligent. Some of them can be very vengful and cruel, while some, like Oenomaus has learn to be human and honorable. Physical Appearance I n human form they look indistinguishable from humans. Though they are siblings they look nothing alike. Starrk and Kylar have the appearance of a Caucasian male, Oenomaus has the appearance of a African male, Amon has the appearance of a Middle Eastern, and Saskia the appearance of a young Asian woman. How they have these forms aren't known. In wolf form they have the usual appearance of a timber wolf but much much larger even more larger than normal werewolves. In wolf form they are taller than the average human male. Members The seven original members and Mal-El. Other Primordials *'The Primordial Vampires' - They are the vampire counterparts of the Primordial werewolves and as such are the most powerful vampires in existence. *'Korun '- He can be considered a Primordial in his own right for being the first of his vampire species. *'Tyler'- He is half-primordial and half something else, it is unknown which one but hinted he was human. He posses the abilities of his kind. His father is the originator of Werewolves Powers and Abilities The Primordials are the most powerful werewolves in existence and no werewolf can match their power, they possess some abilities that normal werewolves don't. Their abilities are at their peak during a full moon. *'Super Strength''' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Their strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampire *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice '- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. If prmordials were to have children with a mortal (i.e a human or werewolf) than that child will be born with longevity. *'Telepathy -' Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. If a Primordial bites a human than that human will either die or live within the next 24 hours. If the human survives than s/he will become a werewolf. *'Full Moon' - Primordial werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced strength, speed, endurance, pseudo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from his or hers system. *'Imprinting - '''They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologically torture someone and eventually possess them. *'Curse Trigger''' - They have the ability to trigger the werewolf curse in untriggered werewolves. Weaknesses *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on a Primordial they will lose their immortality. *'Magic' - They can be affected by very powerful forms of magic. *'Wolfsbane' - Wolfsbane burns Primordials just like it does with the other Werewolves, although a Primordial will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the Wolfsbane is gone in seconds. *'Desiccation' - They don't require blood to sustain them but through the use of magic desiccation can immobilize them. Though this only happened with Starrk. *'Ancient Silver Maple Ash Dagger' - An enchanted Silver Dagger that is dipped in the Ashes of the Ancient Silver Maple Tree can kill a Primordial, if temporarily. The Dagger must remain in the heart of the Primordial to keep them incapacitated, otherwise they will revive. *'Ancient Silver Maple Stake' - Primordials can presumably only be killed with a stake of wood from an Ancient Silver Maple tree that was created by the Original Witch so that they can have a weakness. By being stabbed through their heart they will presumably die. *'In Ulfus Annulos' - They can be sealed by the In Ulfus Annulos. Category:Werewolves Category:Supernaturals Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Species Category:Immortal Category:Male Category:Female Category:Organization Category:Alive